


Long Days & Short Nights; We’ll Get Through It My Love

by MiddayMusings91



Category: vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayMusings91/pseuds/MiddayMusings91
Summary: Disaster strikes, but will life ever be the same again?
Relationships: Charity Dingle and Vanessa Woodfield - Relationship, Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, vanity - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

“Boys! C’mon! Mummy will be home any minute now, and we don’t want to keep her waiting!”

Mere moments after Vanessa had called up the stairs, both Moses and Johnny came waddling down, each sporting a toothy grin. Today, they were off to the zoo. And not just any zoo. They were off to the zoo that had just opened their new penguin attraction, and to say the boys were excited was a little bit of an understatement. In truth, they’d been driving both Vanessa and Charity up the wall with their “penguin like” acting. Waddling instead of walking, demanding fish at EVERY meal time; attempting to imitate penguin noises (which was just very loudly shouting SQUARK multiple times a day), and making sure the bathroom had a thorough soaking at every bath time. So much so, Vanessa was contemplating cancelling the trip, until Charity pointed out that maybe getting it out the way would hopefully impress the boys enough that they’d soon go back to acting human again.

“‘Iyaa, only me!” Tracy exclaimed as she barged through the door, waving a sat nav around.   
“What’s’at for?” Vanessa asked with a frown.  
Tracy chuckled before replying, her eyes lighting up with mirth “Charity text about an hour ago asking me to drop it off. Said she doesn’t trust your map reading skills, that last time you followed a river instead of a road...”

Vanessa snorted, hiding her face from the embarrassment that washed over her. In her defence, she’d had a late night at work and a very early morning prior to their trip to Wales, anyone could’ve made that mistake.

“Oh, she also said to let you know there’s been some sort of gas pipe problem down the main road, so there’s a bit of a diversion...but not to worry, she’s got loads of snacks for the trip, and that she may have started on the pear drops already...” Tracy handed Vanessa the sat nav, before seating herself between Moses and Johnny, who were both sat watching Scooby Doo, mouths open in awe.

Vanessa frowned, thinking back on what Tracy has just told her. “Hold on, she must’ve been on her way home an hour ago if she’d told you she’d already got snacks...where is she? Even with a diversion she’d surely be back by now?”  
Tracy just shrugged in response, seemingly not bothered by the whereabouts of Vanessa’s beloved. 

——————————————-

Another hour had passed, which resulted in Vanessa pacing the floor whilst the boys moaned every five seconds that they were bored.   
Tracy looked over at her sister, worry lines evident across her face, before saying “Look, if you carry on pacing you’re going to wear a hole in to the carpet. I’m going to take the boys to the cafe for a milkshake, you call me whenever Charity decides to show up...”

At the word “milkshake”, Moses and Johnny had grabbed on to one of Tracy’s hands each, attempting to pull her to the front door. Just then, there was a loud knocking, Vanessa leaping forward and pulling open the door exclaiming “About bloody time! The door’s on latch Char...”

Her voice was cut off by the sight of two police officers, their expressions serious until Moses shouted “Can you put the nee-naws on? I want to hear the nee-naws! Mummy Ness? Can you tell them to put on the nee-naws? Johnny, you want to hear the nee-naws too don’t you?!” Johnny nodded, his little voice exclaiming “I like the fire engine nee-naws...but there’s no fire engine, so we’ll listen to the police ones...” 

Tracy grabbed hold of both of the boys before they could say “nee-naws” again, and ushered them past the officers, looking back at Vanessa and saying “Whatever it is this time, it must’ve been bad. Just let me know how much it’s costing to bail her out” She chuckled before ushering the boys up the path, heading towards the cafe for the promised milkshake.

“This is the residence of a Mrs Charity Dingle?” one of the officers asked Vanessa, nodding his head in the direction of the lounge.

Vanessa stood aside letting them in, before sighing and saying “Look, whatever she’s done just spit it out...we’re supposed to be taking the boys to the zoo today, unless she’s gone and killed someone, in which case we won’t” Vanessa finished with a chuckle, which soon died down at the expressions on the officers faces.

“Oh god, she has killed someone hasn’t she?” Vanessa folded her arms around herself and perched herself on the arm of the sofa, wondering how Charity filling the car with fuel and buying snacks could result in officers turning up on her doorstep.

“I’m DC Barlings, this is PC Green. Are you Mrs Dingles wife, Vanessa?” Vanessa nodded, awaiting what the officers were to say next.

“Mrs Dingle, we’re sorry to have to inform you that your wife has been involved in a serious road traffic accident.” Vanessa didn’t reply, hot tears sliding down her cheeks as she continued to stare at the officers, nodding for them to continue with their already revised speech. “Her vehicle was pinned between a cattle gate and a tractor. She was intubated at the scene, and has been taken to hospital via air ambulance. Extent and severity of her injuries are still unknown, but she is currently undergoing vital tests at the hospital....I’m sorry.”

Vanessa gasped a sob once, twice, before slowly standing from where she had perched herself. She didn’t need to ask what intubated means, she doesn’t need to question the sincerity of the officers apology. She just wants to get to the hospital, so she leapt forward and grabbed her car keys, heading for the front door.

“Mrs Dingle, we can drive you to the hospital. We are heading there now...”

Vanessa couldn’t speak. Her throat felt as though she’d swallowed a tennis ball, a swollen dry lump obstructing her words. She wanted to thank the officers, but again all she could manage was a nod to accept their offer.

She followed the officers to their patrol car, remembering to leave the door on latch for Tracy. Oh god...the boys. How is she going to tell the boys? How does she tell them “Mummy Charity has been involved in such a horrific crash that she’s needing a machine to breathe for her?” She secured her seat belt as the officer closed the door after her, shaking her thoughts away. Charity will be fine, she always is. She’ll get to the hospital, find that the intubation was precautionary; Charity will be sat up in bed complaining that the tea is too weak, and continually asking when she can get out of the “wretched place”.

She fired a text to Tracy as the officers made their way to the hospital. “Charity has crashed the car, she’s been sent to hospital for some tests. I’ll let you know how she is. Door is on latch, if you can sort the boys for me and promise them that we’ll make the zoo another time xx”

Vanessa put her head against the window. She could see the officer glancing at her in the rear view, she didn’t want to see the pity in his eyes so she opted to stare at the trees as they went by. 

————————————————

120years is how long it felt waiting for Charity to come back from theatre. She knows she’s being dramatic, but all she’d been told on arrival was that her wife was in a critical condition, and had been rushed to theatre due to suspected internal bleeding. 

Tracy had obviously told Noah and Sarah, as they both arrived an hour or so after she did, flanked by Chas. They were moved to the family waiting room, a bunch of defiant Dingles obstructing the corridor wasn’t the easiest of blockages for doctors and nurses to manoeuvre around.

Noah had dozed off, mouth agape with drool on his chin; Sarah was listening to music and Chas was on the phone to Paddy when a doctor finally entered the room, Vanessa rising to shake his hand. 

“How is she? She’s been down a while, is everything okay?” Vanessa asked, attempting to cover the anxiety that had shrouded her since the officers entered her house.

Noah, Sarah and Chas stood behind Vanessa, eagerly awaiting the news.

“Mrs Dingle is in a very critical condition. Upon examination it was noted that she had suffered a Subarachnoid hemorrhage, due to the head injury. Because of this, she’s had a procedure done called an EVD, basically a drainage stent to divert fluid from the ventricles of the brain and to monitor inter-cranial pressure. She’s been medically intubated and mechanically ventilated at present. Alongside side that, she’s sustained a severe amount of abdominal damage in which we’ve had to remove the spleen, due to splenic rupture. We tried to repair it, but the damage was far too extensive. To add to that, she’s broken multiple ribs; her left pelvic area was shattered, and both legs were broken in multiple places...”

Noah, Sarah and Chas had been remarkably quiet behind her, Vanessa feeling one of them putting their hand on her shoulder.

She knew what it meant. All that medical jargon, of course she did. Which hasn’t made it better. Charity was in a critical condition, severely critical. Her palms were sweaty, mouth opening and closing, words failing her.

Noah piped up first. “But she’ll be okay, won’t she? She’s here so she’s okay, right?”

Vanessa reached round for his hand, squeezing his fingers between hers as turned to face him.

“The next few days are going to be quite critical love...”

Noah blinked back tears and nodded, as Vanessa asked whether they could see her.

“Of course, however we’re advising two at a bedside at any one time...”

The four of them thanked the doctor, Vanessa telling Noah and Sarah to go and see her first whilst she sorts some things with Chas.

As soon as the two teenagers left with the doctor, Vanessa’s resolve broke, breaking down in heart wrenching sobs as Chas guided her back to a chair.

“She’ll be alright ‘Ness. Our resilient Charity, she’ll be up in no time giving the hospital staff grief...you know her...”

Vanessa chuckled at Chas’ words, reflecting her thoughts in the back of the police car. 

“Would you mind taking Noah and Sarah back home when we’ve finished here, and ask Tracy to watch the boys for me. I...I don’t think I can talk anyone properly at the moment...”

Chas squeezed her shoulders in response and grabbed hold of Vanessa’s hand, both sat in silence watching the minutes go by. Before long the door opened, both women looking up as Sarah and Noah made their way back in the room. Noah flung himself around Vanessa, crying quietly in to her neck as she looked up at Sarah. She stared back at Vanessa and shook her head, before sighing “She looks dreadful, she doesn’t look like Granny Charity at all...there’s so many wires and machines, it’s horrible......”

Vanessa clasped her hands around Noah’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead before whispering “She’s in the best place, we’ll get her better...” As Noah wiped at his face, Vanessa stood and grabbed Sarah in to a big hug, whispering the same to her as she did to Noah, before turning to look at Chas and asking whether she’s coming with her.

“Not tonight love, I’m going to get these two home and make sure Tracy and the boys are okay, before getting home to Eve. You stay here, and call me if you need anything okay?

Vanessa wasn’t wanting to go in to see Charity alone, but she didn’t want them to know how petrified she was, and how much she was craving a hand to hold as a safety support. She simply nodded and hugged everyone once again, before making her way to Charity’s room.

————————————————

*Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep*

Machines thrumming and monitors beeping; the sound of inhaling and exhaling as the machine breathed for her wife, the scratch of the nurses pen as she scribbled down notes were the first thing to hit Vanessa as she entered the room.

The next was the sight of her wife; wires and lines and catheters, and bandages shrouding most of what was visible to her. The swelling black and blue bruising on her face, the tiny cuts that must’ve been caused by shattered glass scattered visible across the most part of her face and arms. 

Sarah was right, she didn’t look like Charity at all.

“You can sit with her, she’ll know you’re here love....”

The nurses round smiling face appeared, brown eyes sparkling as she guided Vanessa to a chair.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but the best thing you can do is be here for her...if you need anything, don’t hesitate to shout...”

Vanessa muttered a quiet thanks, before turning to look at her wife as the nurse left the room. 

“Charity love, it...it’s me, Ness. Th-the doctors have patched you up a bit...bit of a nasty crash you’ve had babe...shit me up a bit when the coppers were at the door, thought you’d gone and killed someone...”

Vanessa’s chuckle died off in her throat, tears stinging her eyes as she slowly runs a finger along the inside of Charity’s wrist. A motion that would usually have her snatching her arm away, snorting a laugh whilst saying “Give it a rest ‘Ness, you know I’m ticklish...”  
However now? Now there’s no reaction. Not even the furrow of a brow to accompany her gentle motion. Suddenly the emotion bubbles in Vanessa and erupts before she can even think about what she’s saying. 

“Don’t you even think about dying Charity, I mean it. Our second wedding anniversary is coming up, and I’ve only gone and organised something special. Even if I have to push you around in a bloody wheelchair, we’re going...so you, Mrs Dingle, best listen to me, okay? Moses and Johnny, they won’t put up with my healthy snacks for too long. Noah? He’s grumpy, but he likes your back and forth bickering. I’ve seen him smirk behind your back on occasion...oh yeah, he knows exactly which strings to pull. And me? Charity for gods sake, I need you...I’ll always need you...so yeah, you hear me? You best wake up soon...because we, I...need you...and your mayhem...”

Vanessa let her sobs break free, holding on to the bedsheets that were currently wrapped neatly around her wife’s body. She slumped forward, her arms resting on the bed as she laid her head upon them, staring at Charity’s face. 

It was a little while later that the gentle thrumming of machines lulled Vanessa in to a dreamlike state; the steady rise and fall of Charity’s chest that finally resulted in her drifting off for the first time in what felt like days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start off with a flash back, before the chapter officially starts!

Vanessa could feel Charity’s pulse upon her lips as she gently bit down and sucked on the point she knew would drive her insane - the sharp inhale of breath down her ear and the tightening of hands at her hips proved she was right almost instantly. 

“Ness seriously if you keep doing that, Rishi is going to have a heart attack where he’s stood...”

At the mention of his name, Rishi raised his pint in appreciation of the free show being performed just behind the bar, smirking as he turned and left to sit with Jimmy, who too was sat slack jawed at the sight. 

Vanessa sighed as she stepped away, pouting slightly as Charity smirked at the evident arousal she could see in her eyes.

“You know, we haven’t had sex in so long...I’m worried I’ve closed up or something...”

Charity snorted a laugh at Vanessa’s words, before taking pity on her, sighing as she said “It won’t be much longer, we nearly got caught by Paddy the other day when your hands became a bit wander some...I’ve spoken to the electrician, he said he’s just got to skim the walls and the decorator to do his part, then we’ll be back home before we know it...”

It was when their kitchen light continued to flicker that Vanessa decided to get a professional to come and have a look, which then resulted in a £4,500 bill as the entire property required re-wiring. 

They needed to move out, so they decided to live apart for the two weeks for the work to be done; Vanessa and Johnny staying with Tracy, whilst the rest of the clan went to the pub. 

For a couple who were practically glued to each other every waking moment they had, it was hard work being apart.

“Right, I best be off...dogs to worm, cats to de-flea...but remember, once we’re allowed home...” Vanessa paused as she pulled Charity down to whisper (which she hoped was seductively) “I’m going to eat you out over this bar and drink every ounce of arousal you give me...”

She pecked a stunned Charity on the lips before walking backwards from behind the bar, stumbling a couple of times before she winked as she left the pub, only to then cringe at her own words once she was out of view.

She really ought to take some lessons in sexy talk from Charity.  
——————————————————

“How long has she been here?”

“9 days, she’s showered in the patients bathrooms but she’s refusing to leave...she isn’t a bother, she’ll leave the room when needed and is polite to the staff. I’m just worried she’ll soon have to see a physio if she doesn’t get up and move about...all she’s done is talk to her...”

Vanessa lingered outside of Charity’s door listening to the nurse and doctor converse. She knows she should go home; despite showering, she was concerned she still smelled, and her jeans were becoming a little more tight with living off of packet sandwiches and snacks, but she couldn’t physically leave the room without thinking something bad was going to happen.

Vanessa thought back to her dream she had last night, and slowly smiled to herself. The very few hours sleep she was getting a night were full of happier times, and she’d always wake feeling hopeful, rushing to tell and remind Charity of the times they’ve spent together. 

“How is she Ness?”

Debbies voice broke her out of her reverie, the small blonde woman turning to greet her with a hug.

“Yeah, she’s okay, they’re reducing sedation...hopefully she’ll wake soon...”

Vanessa turned back to the window, where she could see the nurse monitoring vitals and the doctor sorting out the many wires hanging off and around her wife.

Charity’s face was now a nasty shade of yellowing green, however was still just as swollen. Moses and Johnny had only come to see her once, both screaming and sobbing at the sight of their mum in the hospital bed. It was decided that it was for the best to keep them away, and instead they “spoke” to her via phone call.  
They knew Charity couldn’t reply, however Vanessa reassured them that she could hear every word spoken. Moses revelled in telling his mum that Johnny had farted in the bath, causing a “water earthquake so big the bathroom shook” both boys erupting in to giggles, Tracy taking the opportunity to take the phone away and asking for an update on Charity’s well-being. 

The entire family had been up to the hospital most days, Noah and Sarah coming in after school for an hour or two so Vanessa could grab a shower and something to eat from the attached shop.  
Debbie had come down from Scotland as soon as she heard, herself and Tracy taking it in turns to look after the youngest Dingle boys.

“Why are you stood out here anyway? Thought I’d find you in there, having to peel you out of the chair...” Debbie chuckled as she nodded towards the room.

Vanessa frowned, before replying “I don’t want to be in the way, I come and stand out here until they’re done...saves me moving from one side of the bed to the other...”

Her voice fizzled out as the doctor left the room and approached them.

“We’ve reduced her sedative, but have made the decision to increase her pain relief. She is still on ventilation, she can still rouse and wake up, however usually in these circumstances the patient tends to panic slightly. If that’s the case, and her agitation increases to a level we feel is unsafe, we will increase that sedative again...”

He was a friendly doctor; all smiles, pearly white teeth and piercing blue eyes, it was easy to feel at ease with his words.

He bode both women farewell, sanitising his hands as he deposited Charity’s notes at the nurses station.

“Well, let’s go chat then Debs...”

————————————————-

“Mum, you should see the state of our Ness. If you don’t wake soon and get your ass out of here, she’ll become part of the furniture...literally! Our Noah was telling us he could sit in the dent she’s made...”

Vanessa smacked Debbie lightly on the arm, feigning anger. They were right, all of them had told her she’d have to start paying rent the longer she stayed there, but as she’d told herself numerous times, if she were to leave and anything happen, she’d never forgive herself.

They’d been sat chatting between themselves for a couple of hours now, mindless chit chat and musings to help pass the time, both noticing the other looking between Charity and the clock.

“Yeah well...look mum I’m going to go, it’s Tracy’s night off and she’s wanting to come up here to sit with Ness for a bit. So I’m going to take the rugrats for food...Noah and Sarah won’t be here tonight as they’ve exams this week...” Debbie squeezed Charity’s hand watching her face for any sign of response, sighing when she didn’t get anything in return. 

Pointing at Vanessa as she gathered her belongings before depositing her rubbish in the waste bin, Debbie soon muttered “Anything, anything at all, just call. We’re all ready and waiting to care for the boys if needed, every Dingle on standby...like some Dingle mafia...”

Vanessa shook her head and stood to give Debbie a farewell hug, before perching herself on the edge of the bed, twirling a loose strand of Charity’s hair around her finger.

“She’s right you know, Debs is. My arse has left an imprint on the chair....I’m getting fatter not moving as much. More to hold on to you’d say...I suppose...”

Vanessa trailed off as she ran her finger along the underside of her wife’s jaw, marvelling at how soft the skin has remained during this whole ordeal.

She looked back up to Charity’s face, hoping and wishing for some sort of sign that her wife knew she was there, but nothing ever came.

Vanessa hastily wiped at the tears that started to make her skin itch, throat bobbing as her words struggled to form for the millionth time that week.

“Look Charity, I’ve always been the level headed one out of us...but right now I’m getting increasingly scared. All your scans and vitals are coming back within range, all you’ve got to do is hear my voice and come back to me...come back to all of us. They’ll get a restraining order against me soon... Probably against hospital policy to allow me to stay here anyhow...breaking all sorts of regulations, but I’m not going anywhere...I’m repeating myself aren’t I? Bet you’re thinking ‘Shut up Ness, reason I’m not waking up is because you’ve chatted for 20hrs a day, I’m still trying to rest’...”

Vanessa gingerly picked up one of Charity’s hands, kissing each knuckle, being mindful of the cannula in the back of her hand.

“You know erm, the police finalised their report...no charges are to be made against the tractor driver...they said evidence on the road proved you were above speed limit...why Charity? What was it, you didn’t want to be even later than you were? Because look at you now...strapped to a hospital bed with a fucking machine helping you to breathe...” Vanessa took a lung full of air, moving to the window as she spoke.

“A fucking machine is currently the only thing keeping my wife, our sons mum; the family backbone, alive...why couldn’t you have just stuck to the rules, for once Charity for goodness sake...”

At that Vanessa crashed to the floor, her heart wrenching sobs alerting passing staff to her need.

——————————————————

Tracy gently pushed open the door to Charity’s room, to find it empty bar her sister in law and a nurse.

“Uhm, where’s Ness?” she asked, perching herself on the edge of the chair as she held Charity’s hand.

The nurse looked at her with a sadness in her eyes before replying “Your sister had a little bit of a breakdown,” holding her hand up to stop Tracy who was ready to interrupt “...which isn’t surprising with how long she’s been here with minimal sleep...she’s currently resting in one of the family side rooms, we’ve put a do not disturb sign on the door. She’s been in there for a couple of hours now...”

Tracy nodded, before asking about Charity.

“She’s stable...we reduced her sedation quite a few hours ago now, and despite her scans coming back as we hoped, she’s still not showing signs of coming round. Sometimes these things can take time, but we’ll keep monitoring her closely, she’s done amazingly well so far love...”

Tracy nodded her thanks at the nurse as she left the room, before turning back to face the person who currently had half of Emmerdale waiting for an update.

“Oi you, you’re getting too big for your boots now lady. Bet you’re loving all this time in bed, but your sons are driving me insane...they talk so bloody much, I thought I was gob-a-lot but they’ve blown me out the park! If you don’t wake up soon I’m going to wake you...and the last thing your wife wants to find is me straddling you on this bed to...”

Vanessa entered the room at that very moment with an amused expression, stopping Tracy rambling on like she usually does when she gets going. 

“Hmm, I know you and Charity have gotten close over the last few years but I can honestly say I don’t think you’d get close enough to straddle her before I knocked you out the way...”

Tracy laughed at Vanessa’s words, before retorting “You never know, Lord knows I hated hearing you two at it but she’s evidently good at what she does by the sounds you made...maybe I should get myself a woman...did you the world of good, happily married to the extent you remind me of a modern day The Waltons...”

“Tracy, you’re not ga... look forget that conversation, how’re the boys? Noah? Sarah? The rest of the Dingle army?”

Tracy watched as Vanessa tenderly took Charity’s hand in hers, the image making her heart clench at the sight. Her sister looked rundown, albeit a little better than she did the other day, but the bags on her eyes were getting larger as the days dragged on.

“They’re fine, all fine. Boys played dress up this afternoon, Moses was you and Johnny was Charity...I thought it was cute until I’d noticed they’d written their names on the wall with Charity’s best lipstick...” Vanessa’s head shot up at that revelation, her jaw dropping open before Tracy quickly finished “But it washed off...not sure she’s going to be happy when she notices but I’m sure she’d understand...”

Vanessa looked back at Charity, before saying “I shouted at her Trace, blamed her for being here. Which I know...I know if she’d been doing the legal speed limit we would’ve gone to the zoo and the boys would’ve eaten their weight in sweets the entire day...but she’d done it for them. She was speeding because she was already late, and she didn’t want to disappoint them...I want to be angry but god sake, I love her too fucking much to do anything but adore her...”

Tracy leant over the person in question to grasp Vanessa’s chin in her hand, pulling her face around to look at her.

“You’re entitled to feel how you do Ness, you guys haven’t had a proper break these past few years; the trial, Pierce, cancer, now this...be angry with her, adore her, but don’t keep it in yeah? The nurse mentioned you’d broke down earlier, the last thing we want is for you to be in here too...you hear me?”

Vanessa nodded, about to reply before machines starting bleeping and Charity’s body started to convulse violently.

Tracy ran to the door shouting for help, whilst Vanessa looked on helplessly.

Everything happened in slow motion, doctors and nurses swamping the room obscuring Charity from Vanessa’s view, the crash trolley being wheeled by as the medical monitor brazenly announced a flat line, the gown her wife was wearing ripped open, showing horrific bruising, before she found herself being dragged back towards the doors by Tracy.

“No...no LET GO OF ME! Don’t let her die, please don’t let her die...we’ve got kids, please don’t let....” Vanessa struggled against Tracy’s hold, doing everything in her power to be back by her wife’s bedside.

“Ness c’mon, she’s in the best hands....” Tracy sobbed as she spoke, but had managed to pull her sister out of the room who immediately turned back to the window, watching as the staff alternated between using chest compressions and the defibrillator to try and bring back her Charity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry?! 😶


	3. Chapter 3

“Now unfortunately before we were able to run scans, Mrs Dingle suffered another seizure. It was relatively longer than the first, however she didn’t slip back in to cardiac arrest...”

Vanessa held on to Debbies hand as they received an update on Charity’s condition. Tracy had made the call to the family whilst Vanessa all but pestered the staff every few minutes for an update, before finally relinquishing her stand at the nurses stations and opting to pace the now empty room where Charity had spent the last 9days. They’d all but wheeled her down for scans as soon as she was stabilised, a majority of the Dingle clan arriving half an hour later, Debbie and Cain both reassuring Vanessa that Moses and Johnny were safe and happy, currently with Moria and boys, before Tracy volunteered to go home and look after them, Vanessa under strict instructions to phone her ASAP with any news.

“We’re lead to believe through the EEG and blood tests we’ve ran that, due to the increased levels of prolactin, Mrs Dingle could be suffering from epileptic seizures. Now, it’s not uncommon for patients to develop epilepsy after a traumatic brain injury...of course, the more severe the head injury the higher the risk is...”

“But she’ll be alright won’t she? The cardiac arrest, how far has that put her back in terms of recovery...if it has I mean?” Chas retorted, stood with her arm around Noah’s shoulders, who was yet to have said a word to anyone. 

The doctor nodded, running his hand over his evidently exhausted face.

“She received good quality CPR within moments of cardiac failure; there could be slight muscle damage to the heart itself, however with the post resuscitation care she’s receiving, I’m sure she’ll make a good recovery. We’re just waiting on results from her MRI, which I’ll come and discuss with you as soon as they’ve been reviewed, are there any more questions I can help you with at present?”

The filled room was silent, until Noah sighed “Is she going to die? First not waking up, then cardiac arrest, epilepsy...where is she anyway? If the scan has been done where is she?”

Again, the doctor rubbed his hand across his face, sucking his bottom lip in to his mouth before exhaling “She’s currently waiting to be brought back down, just waiting for a porter to bring her back. She’s stable at the moment, and until we’ve received the results of the MRI, we can’t discuss anything in relation to long term...I’m sorry...”

Noah let out a long shaky breath, before storming through the double doors, everyone watching as he left.

Vanessa thanked the doctor before announcing to the others that she’s off to find Noah.

Cain, who was currently stood brooding at the back of the room behind Lydia, Sam and Zak huffed before coming forward and jabbing a finger toward the doctor. “You let her die, you’ll have bigger problems than us just being here...”

Debbie leapt forward, grabbing hold of her dads arm before warning him to shut up, apologising to the doctor as she pushed her dad back toward the window.

The doctor smiled, shaking his head. “Don’t apologise, it’s a very testing time for all involved. Rest assured she’s in the most capable hands.”  
—————————————————

Vanessa found Noah just outside the main entrance to the hospital, scuffing his trainers in the dirt; eyes bright red and tear stained cheeks, ignoring the concerned looks of passers by. 

He looked up at her as she slowly approached, scoffing a quick “And what do you want?” before resuming his trainer scuffing act. The trainers he’d received only a few months before, costing what Vanessa called “an awfully stupid amount” before she popped them in the online basket anyway.

She knew he’d take this approach. The “don’t talk to me whilst my hackles are up” look was evident all over. But after a few years of mood swings from him and Sarah both, she’s gotten quite used to their standoffish moments.

“I don’t want anything, not in particular anyway. However, I needed to know you were okay...”

She’d hoped her calm demeanour would’ve slightly eased his mood.

She was wrong.

He turned on her like a wounded dog, lashing out with no real intention to harm.

“Okay?! No I’m not bloody okay! I’ve just been told me mum died and got brought back, only to then find out they can’t discuss anything long term...you know what that means Vanessa...she’s going to die. They don’t just say they can’t discuss it for no reason. And you know what else that means? I’m an orphan, a nobody. Moses has Ross, Johnny has you, Debbie has Cain and me...I’ll have no one...I don’t want her to die Vanessa...she’s me mum...” his voice broke off as he leant his body against the wall, placing his hands on knees as he sucked in breaths around his sobs.

She reached out for his arm, which he shook off instantly, avoiding eye contact by opting to stare at his shoes.

Vanessa hated seeing him like this; any of the kids being upset, upset her too. And she was his, his kid.

“Noah...Noah, look at me...”

He begrudgingly made eye contact for a brief moment, before opting to stare at her boots.

“Your mum, look love she’s in the best place she can be, and she’s doing amazing. Don’t give up on her...I’ve told her the boys won’t appreciate my healthy snacks for too long, I’m sure you won’t either...she’ll come back to us, she always does. And for the record...you’re my son, too...”

And this Noah looks in to her eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity behind them.

“And you know what that means? I’m your mum...as good as...and I’ll always be here for you, you know that don’t you?”

He nodded, quickly wiping away the tears that appeared as he did so. 

Vanessa waited for him to say something. She could see the way his eyes flitted between hers and the floor, chewing the inside of his lip as he again started scuffing his trainers in the dirt.  
But he didn’t. He exhaled a long breath, and nodded, before pointing at the hospital doors.

Vanessa gave him a small smile, which was shyly returned, before indicating for him to walk with her back to Charity’s room, hoping that she’d be back by now.

——————————————————

Cain looked up as Vanessa and Noah entered, watching as both pairs of eyes moved to the very person they wanted to see.

Charity was back, with what looked like more wires and tubes than before, however with one vital one missing: the intubation tube.

“Whe...where’s it gone? Did she wake up? I-is she okay?” Vanessa gripped the end of Charity’s bed, eyes not leaving the face she so desperately wanted to spring back to life.

Chas stepped forward, placing her hand on Vanessa’s back before replying “They say she roused when they were waiting to bring her back...she panicked quite a lot, so they sedated her, but took the tube out and she’s been managing well. They literally brought her back about 5minutes ago...they wanted to discuss her scan results but you’re next of kin, so they were waiting for you to return...I’ll go see if they’re free...” and with that Chas left the room, the sound of clicking heels disappearing as she went to find the doctor.

Vanessa found herself wandering to Charity’s bedside, forgetting about the others in the room, as she gently pressed a kiss to the lips she’d been desperate to taste for over a week. 

“N’aww, she looks great, just like Sleeping Beauty...” Lydia piped up, Sam snorting before joining in with “Yeah, and our Ness is ‘er Prince Charmin’, she’ll be awake in no time now you’ve done that...”

Debbie and Cain just stared at the couple, Zak bellowing out a “Here, here”, whilst Noah watched Vanessa tenderly stroke her fingers around Charity’s face, a bit like she does when Moses and Johnny fight for sleep. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed watching the gentleness between them both. His mum was nearly a whole different person when Vanessa had cancer, especially when the chemotherapy took every ounce of strength she had. He’d watch as his mum helped Vanessa with walking up the stairs, popping on her coat; gently easing her in to sitting and laying positions when she got too uncomfortable on the sofa, even witnessing her once cutting up the food on Vanessa’s plate, the smaller blonde laughing as Charity attempted to feed her a forkful too. He zoned back in, watching as Vanessa whispered soft words of comfort to his mum, letting her know who had come to visit, and he felt himself smile at the image.

Soon, the sound of Chas’ heels could be heard and she entered the room, the doctor just behind her with a file full of notes.

“Mrs Dingle? Would it be poss...”

“Look mate, we’re all not sat ‘ere for our health. She’s family to us all, so whatever you’ve got to say can be said in front of us, alright?” 

Vanessa glared at the back of Cains head as he spoke, before nodding at the doctor for him to continue. 

“Okay, so we’ve had a look at the results of Mrs Dingles scans, our consultant neurologist and I, and unfortunately we’ve discovered a lesion over a part of the brain located in the left frontal hemisphere, the Broca’s area. This particular part of the brain is associated with our speech production and articulation...”

The doctor paused and looked around the room to find many confused faces looking back at him, then looked back at both Mrs’ Dingles before continuing with what he was saying.

“Usually damage to this area of the brain causes something called Aphasia, which significantly affects the use of spontaneous speech and motor speech control...words may be uttered very slowly, and be poorly articulated. It’s also been known to severely impact writing skills...however, we can’t actually assess the possible damage caused until Mrs Dingle wakes...”

Again the doctor looked around, every face watching his as if he was an interesting tv programme. 

Cain coughed, before saying “So what your saying is, is that Charity might not be able to speak properly again?”

The doctor slowly nodded, before saying “With time and therapy, speech can be vastly improved...but to begin, yes, speech and understanding could potentially be challenging for her.”

Cain huffed a chuckle, mumbling “Blimey, bit of peace and quiet at last...” before he was hit on the arm by Debbie, who hissed at him to shut up. 

Vanessa turned back to Charity, warm tears leaving marks on her cheeks as she took in every detail on her wife’s face, ignoring whatever the doctor and the rest of the family behind her were discussing. 

“Oh god, Charity...” she whispered, before letting the sobs take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m sorry?!  
> I’m hoping you’re all enjoying this story as much as I’m enjoying it writing it! I’m putting a lot of effort in to ensuring the medical terminology is correct, however won’t be surprised if I’ve made a few errors!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to italic the first part of the chapter, but using a mobile isn’t the greatest thing to edit on! Else I’m just looking in the wrong place?!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> I lead a bit of a busy life, and being pregnant is draining most of my energy at the moment! So updates won’t be like clockwork, but I promise to get them out as quick as I can!
> 
> Please read end notes for a little explanation to this chapter!

“I never have imagined I’d meet someone who fits together with me so perfectly. Like the missing puzzle piece every jigsaw has, Vanessa and Johnny were the ones to fill that evidently huge gap. I didn’t plan a speech, however I’m now thinking I should’ve, as this is going to be really quite short....”

Charity picked up her champagne glass, and looked around at everyone in the room. They didn’t want a big wedding, at all. However most of the village came to celebrate with them. They’d all been through so much in the months prior, losing Rodney and Wendy to the dreaded Coronavirus made them all realise how important everyone was to each other. And what a way to celebrate not only the end of a very long lockdown, but also the end of Vanessa’s chemotherapy treatment. 

Charity looked down at her wife, eyes sparkling in the light, giving her a quick wink before continuing with her speech.

“These past few years have been a whirlwind, who’d have thought the gobby barmaid would’ve pulled someone as perfect as the tiny village vet?! Here’s to the past, that brought us together. The present, where we take every minute of every hour together as a blessing. And, to the future, whatever that may hold. Vanessa Dingle, I love you. For forever and a day.”

Vanessa stood, placing a hand on the small of her wife’s back and pulling her in for a chaste kiss, the room erupting around them with cheers and whistles.

————————————————————

Vanessa looked up from her phone, the sound from video she’d just been watching fading in the distance, as she shuffled off the chair and stood up, groaning as her spine popped with her stretch. Their wedding day had been recorded, something to show the boys when they’re older, but Vanessa one night when watching it back recorded Charity’s speech from her phone, so she could watch it back whenever she wanted.

Everyone else had been sent home by the nurse, a very firm instruction of “As much as I’m sure she loves you all, Charity has been through a huge ordeal, and the last thing needed is a mass gathering stood around the bed when she wakes”.   
Despite various protests from the family, they all eventually left one by one, Vanessa promising them (for the millionth time that week) that she’d keep them updated every step of the way. 

Once she’d regained feeling in her legs, she sauntered over to Charity’s bed, before perching herself gently on the edge. Charity’s eyes had flickered a couple of times over the past hour, so Vanessa thought that playing videos on loop might ease her in to a gentle calm whilst she wakes.

A nurse then battled through the door, apologising at her clumsy entrance, before settling in to the routine of jotting down vitals. 

Vanessa liked watching the nurses and doctors at work. Always so meticulous and cheerful, she can’t help but smile at them as they worked...no matter how creepy it may seem. She remembers back to having chemotherapy; no question was too much for the hospital staff, no matter how silly they sounded in Vanessa’s head, the nurses and doctors always answered with such sincerity.

As the blood pressure cuff tightened, Charity let out a long groan, making both Vanessa and the nurse jump, heads swinging to look at the woman in question. 

Charity’s head moved from side to side at first, her movements slow; as if she’d been using every ounce of energy to perform such a menial task, before her eyes slowly opened to narrow slits, her tongue clacking against the roof of her mouth as she opened her mouth as if ready to talk.

Vanessa waited with baited breath; what she really wanted to do was scream from the rooftops, and grab Charity in to a hug, but knew that awaking from a head injury was a careful and quiet process, so she waited to say anything until Charity looked her way.

“Hi Charity, you’re okay...you’re okay. I’m the nurse Jennifer, you’re in hospital my darling...you had a bit of an accident lovie...”

Charity stared back at the nurse for a moment, before looking around, her eyes falling on Vanessa, a small smile forming on her lips as she attempted to sit forward, only moving an inch or two before falling against her pillows, the movement evidently strenuous by the grimace that appeared on her face.

Vanessa’s breath was caught in her throat, a broad smile on her face. Words failed her, so she settled for leaning forward and capturing her wife’s lips in her own. Their kiss was chaste and quick, Vanessa pulling away before gently grabbing hold of Charity’s face, moving her head so she was looking in to her eyes.

She choked out a half sob, half laugh, before whispering “You know, I currently feel like I’m in a movie right now....one of those trashy rom-coms I’d force you to watch but Jesus Christ, Charity...I’m so glad you’re finally awake...”

Charity had tears of her own, nodding before starting to mutter. “Wh...wha...I don...Ne, Ne, Ness....I...wha...” She huffed, evidently frustrated however another look flashed across her face, one that could only be described as fear. 

Vanessa quickly looked at the nurse, who said she was off to get the doctor before leaving the room in the same manner that she’d entered. 

“Ness...wha...I can’t...sp...Ne...why ca...” Vanessa stopped Charity by gently shushing her, shaking her head and busying herself with pulling and tucking the sheets higher around her wife. 

“Charity, you had an accident, okay? We’ve been here for around 10days now, I think...” Charity’s eyes widened, looking around the room, before settling back on Vanessa. “...you’ve had surgery, and you were in a coma okay? Try not to talk just yet, okay? You were intubated, your throat is going to be quite sore....” her voice trailed off, watching the confusion spread across Charity’s face. 

She knew it wasn’t her throat that was bothering her, she could tell that Charity couldn’t find the words she wanted to use and was wanting to question why.

Before Vanessa could say anything, the nurse returned with the doctor, who immediately smiled at seeing Charity awake.

“Ahh, Mrs Dingle, so nice to formally meet you at last!”

Vanessa watched as Charity’s eyes flitted between the nurse and the doctor, before they came to a rest on the end of the bed.

The doctor cleared his throat, bouncing on his heels before standing within Charity’s line of sight, giving her the decision as to whether she looks at him or not.

“I’m Dr Grey, one of the doctors assigned to looking after you. It’s so great to see you awake...perhaps your wife here can finally relax and maybe remove herself from the dents she’s made in the chair and edge of your bed....”

He trailed off, as both women in question stared at him, their faces void of any emotion. 

‘Tough crowd’, he thought.

“Right, so. Evidently, you’ve suffered quite a traumatic head injury in a road traffic accident, one which has resulted in us placing an EVD in place...it’s a stent, that diverts fluid away from the ventricles from the brain. We’ll continue to monitor inter cranial pressure, however I’m sure we’ll be okay to remove this within a few days. It is another operation, however relatively straight forward. Unfortunately, you also suffered splenic rupture, leaving us no choice but to remove the spleen...”

Charity looked down at her abdomen, then down towards her legs, eyebrow raising as she looked back to the doctor.

“You also suffered breaks to both legs, your left pelvis being shattered on impact, which we have had to replace with an artificial one...”

At that, Charity huffed out a laugh and attempted to speak, but again all she got manage was a few sounds, letting go of Vanessa’s hand to slam her fists down in frustration. 

“Wh...wh...can...sp...I...can’t...” she growled then, covering her face with her hands as Vanessa shuffled closer to her as humanly possibly.

The doctor watched the exchange between both women, as Vanessa gently took Charity’s hands in hers, kissing her knuckles before saying “It’s okay, you’re okay...remember, you’ve had a nasty bump to the head...it’s affected your speech a little, but with some work we’ll get through it, okay? I promise you, with every ounce of my being, we’ll get you back to Mrs Gob-A-Lot in no time...just a little bit of work...okay?”

Vanessa nodded, encouraging with a smile, for Charity to nod along with her.

But she didn’t. 

She simply nestled further in to her pillows, closing her eyes, making it clear she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. 

Vanessa sighed, and excused herself, motioning for the doctor to follow her outside. 

Once the door closed behind them, she let out a long breath, watching through the window as the nurse chatted along to Charity whilst she continued with observations, her wife still laid with her eyes closed, however she was nodding to whatever the nurse had asked.

Vanessa sucked in a breath, before saying “Will it be like this, forever? Because when you said that words may be poorly formulated or something...I assumed she’d just be slow...but it seems she can’t say much at all....” 

She heard the doctor approach her, however she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the image of her wife in the hospital bed. 

“Mrs Dingle, please rest assured that we’ll do everything in our power, and of course using therapies with external professionals, to help Charity regain her speech. However, this could be a long process, and I cannot guarantee that she’d ever be fully fluent again. She has just woken up, so it will take a couple of days before we’re able to set up some sort of plan...for now, we’ll let her rest. I know physio will be desperate to get up here to start with hip exercises...difficult with her legs in casts, but they love a challenge!”

Vanessa thanked him, just as his pager alerted him that he was needed. 

“I’ve got to take this, however I’ll be back soon to check up on you both. Jennifer will continue to monitor Charity’s vitals, there is another doctor present on the ward who will be around to answer any questions you may have...”

He departed with a smile, Vanessa turning back and making her way in to the room.

——————————————————

“You know, the boys will be excited to see you awake...we’ve been letting them speak to you over the phone...they did come here, but they got abit..”

Vanessa trailed off when Charity shook her head, indicating she didn’t want to hear the rest of it. Of course she didn’t want to hear about the boys being upset seeing her, Vanessa was cringing internally at her self for even thinking of bringing it up in conversation.

All she wanted to do was talk to Charity, after thinking for a while they were going to lose her, she never wanted to stop.  
Charity may not be able to respond as well verbally, but her eyes still lit up in that way that had Vanessa feeling all sorts of giddy, that feeling being there from their first tryst. 

“Ne-ne....fu...NESS. I can...ca...spe...eek...fo-for-e...eh...ver?”

Charity was sobbing as she spoke, drawing in huge lungfuls of breath and she wiped clumsily as she spoke.

Vaness shook her head, gently climbing up and behind Charity, enveloping her in a hug waiting for her sobs to subside. 

“Charity...it’s not forever, okay? You listen to me...this is just a blip, and we’ll work through it. You told me the same thing during my cancer treatment, you said ‘if we put our heads together, we can work through any challenge in our way’...and whatever this is? We’ll come out the other side...you know it, I know it...the man on the bloody moon knows it too...”

Charity nodded, Vanessa’s arm tightening around her just enough to create a warmth throughout them both.

And that’s how the doctor found them an hour later, Vanessa gently wrapped around Charity’s back, breathing in synchronisation.

For now, he’ll let them rest.  
For in dreams, life differs from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing a chapter where I was actually going to kill Charity off, I did a 180°; deleted it, and took it in another direction.
> 
> I’ve used some personal experiences with this one. I don’t want to go in to too much detail, but in my mid teens I practically had to learn how to talk again. So, through Charity’s speech in this chapter, I’m conveying how I used to talk at one point. I had to go for speech therapies etc and whilst it may not be identical to aphasia, I’m hoping I’m doing it even just the slightest bit of justice.
> 
> I’m not 100% happy with the chapter, as I said when you have a change of heart it takes a little while to get in to a different mind set. But, I’m okay with it. And okay is good enough for me. (:

**Author's Note:**

> For all my Vanity girls, you know who you are x


End file.
